


Team Bonding

by nepenthe_writer



Series: Kinktober 2019 [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Kinktober, M/M, Multi, Orgy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 07:36:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20903996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nepenthe_writer/pseuds/nepenthe_writer
Summary: When a mission doesn't go as planned, the team makes the best of a bad situation____Kinktober prompt 5: Gangbang/orgy





	Team Bonding

None of the Avengers were happy as they trudged into the safe house that Shield had set up for them. The mission they were on had gone to Hell from the very beginning and all of them were ready to vent their frustrations by punching some bad guys right in the face. Unfortunately the bad guys had somehow found out about their approach and not only scurried back into their little rat holes but had left a few pitfalls in their wake that the Avengers had walked right into.

Luckily there had been no major injuries. A few scrapes and bruises were the worst of it but their Quinjet was beyond repair and Shield wouldn’t be able to get to them for extraction until noon tomorrow at the earliest. All in all, it made for a very unhappy group and none of them were pleased to be holing up in some safe house in the middle of nowhere.

Over by the door Thor was shifting his grip on his hammer unable to put it down just yet after so unsatisfying a battle and Bruce was twisting his fingers together, focusing on his breathing to keep the Hulk from making another reappearance when he had been forced back so quickly after none of the bad guys had the courtesy to stick around and get beaten after causing so many problems for Shield.

“I want to know who was in charge of gathering intel and then I want to know who trained them and then I’m going to personally extract their brains through their nose to check what it wrong with it,” Natasha growled under her breath as she began to roughly pull off her weapons that she no longer needed.

“Nat, as much as I don’t like the situation either you can’t go around threatening to extract the brains of the other agents,” Steve admonished halfheartedly.

Clint flopped down on the couch, head leaned against the back and legs spread taking up more than one seat. “I don’t see why she can’t,” he threw his lot in with Nat. “It’s not like the baby agents won’t learn a thing or two if she does and if it helps keep repeats of this from happening, I see it as a win-win scenario.”

Tony for his part was stepping out of his armor letting it take up sentry mode by the front door as an added layer of security to the house. Padding across the room in his flight suit Tony made no effort to hide what he was doing as he threw one leg over Clint’s until he was straddling the archer’s lap and taking a seat.

“I can think of another win-win scenario that I’d like to try out,” Tony purred as he rubbed himself against Clint’s lap drawing the attention of the rest of the Avengers knowing he could get away with such behavior and play it off as a joke if the tide turned against him. “I don’t know about the rest of you but that battle was completely unsatisfying and I’ve got more than a little energy that I’d like to burn off before Shield gets here and we have to go back to our day jobs. What do the rest of you say?”

While Clint’s hands had automatically come up to grip at Tony’s hips without conscious thought on his part he didn’t make any further move to go along with the genius’s suggestion. They all seemed to be thinking over what Tony had offered trying to decide if that was a line that they wanted to cross as a group or not. In the end it was Nat that responded first.

“You know what, I think that’s a great plan. If Steve doesn’t want me to de-brain the baby agents responsible for giving us bad intelligence I’m going to need to get rid of my energy some other way. This seems just as good as any.”

As if hearing a second person be on board with the idea the tension eased out of the rest of the room like air from a balloon.

“On Asgard it is not uncommon to celebrate in such a fashion after a great victory,” Thor announced, a pleased grin on his face replacing the unhappy frown from moments ago. “We would also sometimes find pleasure in our shield-brothers’ bodies to soothe the blood lust of an unsatisfying battle. This is much the same.”

On the couch Clint wasted no more time in tightening his grip on Tony’s waist and tipping his head up to catch the genius’s lips in a kiss that very quickly involved teeth and tongues. Tony was more than eager to give as good as he got and soon the two of them were busy getting lost in each other’s touch. Clothes were pushed aside and skin was revealed to be groped and scratched, all in an effort to drive each other crazy.

Thor swatted one hand against Bruce’s ass and started pushing him towards the couch while Nat threw a smirk over her shoulder in Steve’s direction, a clear challenge to him about being the only one left out. Never one to back down from a fight, Steve let his shield fall to the floor and was just a step behind her.

Bruce crawled up onto the couch beside the pair and took a handful of Tony’s hair in his hand and directed the genius’s attention over to him, capturing his mouth in a kiss of his own. Clint took the opportunity to move his lips down Tony’s neck, sucking a trail of hickies as he went. With Bruce’s mouth focused on Tony’s it left his ass free for Thor to continue giving light swats to until the Asgardian merely pressed up against him and started rutting against his firm ass.

The safe house wasn’t built for comfort and extravagance the way that the tower was and the couch was barely managing to hold the four that were on it right then. Steve knew that with his bulk he would never be able to fit on there. Even Natasha didn’t have enough room to squeeze in beside the others. Instead he wound one arm around her midsection and scooped her up into his lap facing away from him so that she could watch the rest of the team as he fell back into the chair next to the couch.

From her position on Steve’s lap, Nat had the perfect view of the others getting heated, while at the same time feeling Steve’s hands drawing over her stomach and up to her breasts giving them a careful squeeze through her top. Nat sighed in contentment and arched her body. This had the result of pushing her breasts further into Steve’s hands to be played with more while at the same time grinding her ass back against the bulge she could already feel forming in Steve’s pants.

Nibbling on the back of Nat’s neck, Steve fingered at the zipper at the top of Nat’s shirt before slowly pulling it down, dragging out the moment and making Nat squirm in his lap for not moving fast enough. Once the shirt was completely open his hands went right back to playing with her breasts through the bra, pinching her nipples and feeling them stand up under the tight material. Each pinch sent a shot of pleasure straight to her core making her wet and causing her to grind harder against Steve.

On the couch Thor had already worked Bruce’s pants down from his waist until they were resting right under the curve of his ass leaving him exposed to the God behind him. While that vulnerability might have normally had Bruce feeling a little green, the gentle way Thor was exploring him had Bruce going calm under his hands, the Hulk nowhere near making an appearance.

Being the God of Fertility meant that Thor had more than his fair share of partners and he was well on his way to finding out just what Bruce liked. A light caress of his hole had the scientist squirming away at the tickling touch but a firm press until just the tip of Thor’s finger was pushing inside had Bruce rocking back for more, his dick getting hard in his pants which were still in the way and making him unable to do anything with it.

With a touch of reluctance Thor pulled away from the intoxicating display before him, earning a whine of displeasure from Bruce, but it was necessary. A quick trip to the kitchen landed the God a bottle of olive oil that would serve well enough for lube since none of them had anticipated on needing to bring any with them for the mission. The moan that Bruce let out when Thor’s now slick fingers returned to probing at his hole was worth the short loss.

On the other side of the couch Tony and Clint were making themselves busy at the same time. Scrambling hands between them had just enough coordination to open up their pants and bring out their hard cocks to rub up against one another causing the two men to hiss at the rush of pleasure that shot through them. Clint’s teeth clamped down harshly on Tony’s collarbone when the genius wrapped his calloused hands around their cocks and stroked them from base to tip. Tony’s cry of shocked pleasure at the bite was muffled in Bruce’s mouth as the scientist swallowed it up in his kiss. Bruce was also using the kiss to muffle his own sounds as Thor worked him open with his fingers and the pilfered oil.

Bruce’s whimpers became more desperate when Thor found his prostate and focused his attention right on that little bundle while stretching his hole open. Bruce’s cock was rock hard and straining against the pants that were still wrapped around his thighs keeping the sensitive organ trapped and away from any stimulation. Tony took pity on the other man and pulled out of their kiss and let go of his and Clint’s cocks much to the archer’s annoyance long enough to push Bruce’s pants down to his knees and let his cock hang free.

In exchange for his help though, Tony pushed against Bruce’s shoulders until the scientist was sliding down the couch, his mouth now lining up with Tony and Clint’s cocks. While Bruce might not have quite the genius that Tony had, he was no slouch and figured out what the other man wanted and quickly put his mouth to work licking and sucking at first one and then the other cock before trying to see if he could fit them both into his mouth at the same time.

Both Nat and Steve were enjoying the show being put on in front of them. Reaching up, Nat took one of Steve’s hands that had been playing with her breasts and guided it into her own pants and between her legs to feel the moisture that was building there. Steve was very quick to catch on and slid two fingers between her folds and inside just enough to tease without providing any real relief.

Nat wasn’t having any of that though and slapped Steve’s hand away in impatience when he didn’t get on with it fast enough for her liking. It was just long enough to work them both out of their pants before lining herself up with Steve’s now freed cock and suck down onto it in one smooth motion. The little sigh that escaped her lips was the only sound she let out as she was filled to the brim and began rocking her hips back and forth to feel every inch of the large cock that was stretching her open.

Steve was more than happy to let Nat find her own rhythm as he mouthed at the side of her neck, sucking and leaving little bruises behind in his wake. Looking over at the rest of his team on the couch Steve got an idea and took a firm hold of Nat’s hips keeping her locked in place for just a moment.

With Nat firmly seated on his cock, Steve rocked up out of the chair and onto the floor beside the couch in one fluid motion bringing the spy with him as he went. This new position on the floor put Nat eye level with Bruce’s bobbing cock which she wasted no time in leaning forward to capture in her mouth and start sucking on as Steve took up the job of pistoning in and out of her.

Bruce wailed as his cock was swallowed expertly down Natasha’s throat, surrounded by the tight wet heat. It was at that point that Thor decided that Bruce was stretched and slicked enough to handle him. Pants were shoved down out of the way and Thor took long enough to dump some more of the oil over his own cock before lining himself up with Bruce’s hole and sliding himself in with one easy thrust.

If the wail Bruce had let out when Nat got her mouth on him had been loud, the one he gave when he was filled with Thor’s large girth was nearly ear splitting. The vibrations travelled from his mouth and over Tony and Clint’s cocks making the two of them moan in increased pleasure. He cock thrust against the back of Nat’s throat leading her to clamp down around Steve’s cock in response causing the soldier to shudder through his next few thrusts into her tight heat.

Enjoying the chain reaction that he had caused Thor had no hesitation in continuing to lead the way through the group’s pleasure. Thrust after thrust was aimed directly at Bruce’s prostate to get the biggest reaction from the group that Thor could manage.

Between Nat’s mouth and Thor’s unrelenting assault on his prostate Bruce was unable to hold himself back and came hard down Nat’s throat. Without missing a beat, Natasha swallowed down everything that Bruce had to give as she rode Steve’s cock hard, seeking her own release and pushing Steve closer to his.

As Bruce was worked through his orgasm by both Thor and Nat his mouth slackened against Tony and Clint’s cocks. Neither of them minded too much, Clint taking a gentle hold of Bruce’s hair and kept him in place so that he could lick at them as best he could without having to think about what he was doing or put much effort into holding himself up. That was enough for the two of them, already having been on the edge the longest out of everyone. Tony and Clint’s mouths found each other as a few more grinds together and licks from Bruce sent them both shooting off into Bruce’s mouth and all over their stomachs.

Not wanting to be caught slacking, Steve snapped his hips up in quick jerks and pinched down hard on Natasha’s left nipple making the woman tense in his arms, pushing her into her own release. With her mouth still around Bruce’s cock the moans of her pleasure were enough to have the scientist clenching down from overstimulation, trying to pull away and only managing to push himself further onto Thor’s cock.

That was the last straw for the God as lightning crackled in his eyes when he shot himself into Bruce’s ass, thrusting hard enough to leave behind bruises on the other man’s hips from how tight he was holding onto the scientist.

As Thor came down from his orgasm he looked over to see Steve still rutting into Natasha seeking his own release. Gently Thor pulled out of Bruce’s hole leaning behind a trail of his cum leaking out and beckoned Steve closer.

“Come here Captain,” Thor coaxed, crooking his fingers in an effort to have Steve join him. “I should like to have a taste of you.”

There was no way that Steve could resist the temptation of having a God’s mouth wrapped around his cock and he was quick to pull out of Nat leaving her in Bruce’s steady hands in order to crawl closer to where Thor was calling for him. Thor slid off the couch onto his knees and pulled the soldier closer, pushing him to lay back on the floor to give Thor a better angle.

Opening his mouth wide, Thor swallowed down Steve’s entire length in one easy go as though it were something that he had done a thousand times before. Steve cried out as the new heat, so similar and yet so different from Natasha’s, surrounded his cock drawing him closer to the edge.

Tony and Clint laid back on the couch, relaxed and sated, watching the last two finish up as Bruce worked his way over them, licking them clean, until he was snuggled in on Clint’s other side. Nat sat with her back to the couch fingering herself through another orgasm as she got a front row view to the way Thor’s throat bobbed as he swallowed again and again around Steve driving the soldier crazy until he was emptying himself down Thor’s throat. When the Asgardian finally pulled away with a pop the spy had no compunction about working her way between him and Steve so that she was nice and warm between their heat.

“So who wants to explain this to Shield when they come to get us tomorrow?” Bruce asked as he snuggled closer next to Tony and Clint on the couch, somehow making the small space work for the three of them.

“Not like this is the most compromising thing Clouson’s ever caught us doing,” Clint said as he wound an arm each around both scientists pulling them close. “I vote Nat does it just to be safe though.”

Nat raised one hand flipping him off though didn’t offer a counter argument. She was too content to find herself between Steve and Thor to pay much worry for tomorrow. Things happened when you were on a team this close and none of them were going to regret blurring the lines of teammates even further.


End file.
